


Senior geeks only!

by The_Real_Satan



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Demiromantic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Real_Satan/pseuds/The_Real_Satan
Summary: Reyna Arellano just moved to a new school for her senior year of high school. She thinks it will be just like every other school she's gone to — boring and without anyone willing to befriend her. That is, until she meets Thalia Grace. Thalia helps her discover that you don't have to just go through life never doing anything exciting.





	Senior geeks only!

Reyna pov;

It's my first day of school in the new city Hylla moved us to. She claims that this new support group is better than all the others but i have no reason to believe that. The others were 'better' as well and we ended up having to flee all of them. But she already know how i feel so i don't have to pretend. One thing that did interest me at this new school was the mythology club. I love Roman mythology. I probably got that from my mother. Hylla says she was a huge nerd too. I only know her as the pro wrestler, Bellona. 

 

Thalia pov:

I hate school. It's a festering hell-hole of idiots who learn nothings, ever. That's probably a bit harsh though. My friends in the mythology club are great. Percy and Annabeth need to chill though. They're constantly arguing about ' Poseidon and Athena' and how their favorite is better than the others. It's so fucking annoying. At least Will and Nico agree with me. I hope no freshmen try to join the club this year. Last year they lasted a week before they quite for 'social reasons'. Jokes on them though, we're the most badass group on campus. We've actually had to prove that before and discovered that learning Ancient Greek fighting styles pays off. Oh damnit, I've been monologueing so long that it's first period now. I go to sit in my usual seat at the seat nearest the door and conveniently at the back of the room. However today there appears to be girl there already. 

ReynasPOV  
I chose to take the best seat for a quick get away in case of an emergency in first period. A couple minutes before first period starts, a girl comes up to me and asked "Who are you and why are you in my seat?" "I'm sorry?" I question. "Who are you and why are you in my seat?" She repeats. I decid to test her personality. "I'm Reyna Arellano, I'm new to the school this year." I stuck my hand out to her. She shook it begrudgingly. "Why did you choose to sit in this particular seat?" "Because it's the best vantage seat in the room." A slow smile spread across her face. "I like the way you think, Reyna" she said while sitting down next to me. "So tell me more about yourself." "Isn't class about to start though?" "Oh how gives a shit about that, it's the first day of school there's nothing to learn." "Ok then, I guess I like sword fighting and horse back riding." "Nice although I personally prefer archery." "Cool, is there an archery club or something?" "Yeah but it's to as cool as the mythology club, even though all the archers are in it." "You're in the mythology club??!?" "Yeah, why?" She asked suspicious "Do you know where I could join that club?!?" I asked excited "Oh yeah just come find me after school and I'll introduce you to the rest of the gang." Time skip to the end of the day Thalia's POV It's finally the end of the day. Time for the one thing I like about school. I should probably change that title, I have half my classes with my friends and the other half with Reyna. Speaking of Reyna, here she is now. "Thalia! I found you in time right? I didn't miss the club?" I chuckle "Nope you're right on time actually, Percy should be here soon." "Percy... Jackson?" She asks hesitantly. "Yeah, do you have any classes with him?" She looks like she's seen a ghost. "No I don't have any classes with him." Her face shifts to a mask of apathy. "I suppose that would mean Annabeth Chase will be here as well?" "Yeah she is, how did you know that?" I ask her because she's kinda freaking me out. "I went to elementary school with them. They managed to shut down the school we were at and the orphan support group. Hylla and I were forced to leave the state because of people angry with what the group stood for." "Damn. I had no idea they caused so much trouble." "Who all is in this club, I might know more people than I thought." "Well there's me, my brother Jason, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Will Solace, Nico de Angelo, Austin Lake, Kayla Knowles, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardiner, Meg McCaffrey, Lou Ellen Blackstone, Clarisse La Rue, Sherman Yang, Conner and Travis Stoll, Cecil Markowitz, Carter amd Sadie Kane, Magnus Chase, Samirah Al Abbas, and Alex Fierro(Alex is male for this one shot)." "Holy shit there a lot of people in this club!" "Yeah, the Kanes, Magnus, Sam and Alex come and go though, because their parents all have agreements with other family members."I see Percy's car and smile. "Hey Reyna, I forgot to tell you — we have a group party the first and last week of school, on the Friday." Her mask of apathy is replaced by a mixture of caution and fascination. "Am I automatically included in this?" "Everyone is unless they say otherwise." Time skip to the party Reyna POV The party appeared to be the whole club renting out a tattoo parlor then playing board game to determine who would get a tattoo. So far Percy, Leo and Will were the unfortunate people who lost the game. Percy had a wave tattoo, Leo a fire one and Will had a skull to embarrass Nico. I was currently playing Twister with Thalia, Alex and Sadie. Who knew they were all ridiculously flexible. I don't trust Alex and Sadie, they keep trying to get me and Thalia in an intimate position. I have been dodging their attention so far but I can't do this forever. "Left hand blue!" Will called out. That sucks. Every other limb was on red and Alex stretched over me. I turn my head to see if the other direction was any better and almost lose the game. Thalia's face was right there. She grinned. "Having fun?" She asked with a mischievous smile. I blushed. "I would be having more fun if your face wasn't right there." "What's wrong? Am I making you uncomfortable?" She moved her face closer. "Thalia please don't do this." She moved away as well as she could with Sadie pressed against her back. "Alright I won't." Alex had other plans. He fell against me in such a way that he didn't lose but still unbalanced me. I fell right into Thalia and my knee hit the ground. "Reyna loses!" Will declared happily. Damnit now I have to get a tattoo. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I forgot I was partially on top of Thalia. "Comfortable?" " Wha- oh my gods I'm so sorry Thalia" I scrambled off of her. She laughed. "It all ok Reyna, it's just a side affect of playing twister with those two." She glared at Alex and Sadie. Neither of them paid her any mind. "Let's go find you a tattoo." Thalia POV Reyna is great. She acts like she knows what to do in any situation but you put her in a situation she never considered, she acts just like everyone else. For instance, we have been choosing a tattoo for 45 minutes. "Just chose one already!" I say exasperated. " But I might regret it!" "If you won't choose one then let me choose one for you." "Ok." I look at the designs and choose one within five minutes. "This one seems like you." I gave her the design. It was a sun and moon combination made out of dots and stylized flower petals. "I like that a lot actually." She agreed to have it done. "But you have to get one too." Well this was only slightly unexpected. "Fine, but I choose my design." "Of course" I look back over the designs and choose this one for myself. Its a moon made up of flowers and dots. After the party I convinced Reyna to come to my house and watch movies all night. This was a successful first week of school.


End file.
